Monster
by Im.a.stitchpunk
Summary: Greed is certainly something else. Could he be a monster? Could she be in love with him? Songfic: "Monster" by Lady Gaga. Greed/NamelessOC Rated for safety.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or "Monster" by Lady Gaga

I just came up with the idea when I was driving with a friend and they played "Monster" and all I could think about was Greed, so this came to be. Just a warning; there's strong hints towards sex. Also, go Nameless-OCs!If you notice any spelling, grammar, plot errors, OOC-ness, or anything else. Please let me know. Reviews are always welcome!

.-.

"Hey Baby, bring me another drink would ya?" His deep voice called over the noise of the bar.

"_Don't call me Gaga"_

Against my judgment I get the drink and hand it to the black haired man sitting on the couch amid many women. He smirks over the edge of his couch, exposing his chest clothed in a tight black shirt. My eyes roam his body as I know he wants, he's attractive and he knows it.

"_I've never seen one like that before"_

Purple eyes find my own blue eyes. The look he gives me sends a shudder down my spine. The women at his side are completely forgotten as he stares me down, asking me questions without ever moving his lips.

"_Don't look at me like thatYou amaze me"_

The man passes his drink to a woman on his side before he reaches his hand up, towards me. As much as I want to move I'm frozen to the spot. A warm hand curls against my neck, sliding up to my cheek, lips curl back to reveal sharp teeth.

"_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart(You little monster)He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart out(You amaze me)"_

"Stay around a while Babe, ok?" He winks, smiling wide.

Against everything I nod and walk stiffly back to the bar, my insides turning. Greed has taken me to bed before and ever since he's had complete control of me. No matter what I did or what he said I always agreed.

"_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heartHe ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart"_

At the bar I clean a glass, my eyes watching the surface as it slowly starts to shine. Men order various drinks and the bartender makes them, gives them to me, and I head off to find the people who ordered the drinks. Every time I move or look over my shoulder, those purple eyes follow mine. Whenever our eyes meet for a long time, the women and a few others around him would look between the two of us with distaste._"Look at him, look at me,That boy is bad, and honestly."_

I know what he's after when he looks at me. I know he only wants one thing but when those purple eyes find mine I can't move. He takes everything, he strips me of everything I have, leaving me there before him exposed. A shudder runs down my spine.

"_He's a wolf in disguiseBut I can't stop staring in those evil eyes"_

My hand slides over the shoulder of my best friend and coworker. We smile at each other. The two of us pass drinks between each other, we'll cover more ground that way. "Hey, why does Greed follow me everywhere?" I murmur to her. She mumbles a response before winking at me and stalking away, hips swaying promiscuously.

"_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you 'round beforeShe mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby."_

Again Greed meets my gaze, he holds up his empty glass and grins. He drank seven of them the first time we met. I matched four of his since I couldn't turn down a free drink. The memory is blurry but I'm positive he lured me into his bed.

"_We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recallBut something tells me that I've seen him, yeah, before"_

For some reason, one I still don't understand, he picked me that night. There are clearly plenty of beautiful women that would be dying to go to bed with the attractive man. Yet he picked me. Why? Maybe he had one too many drinks. Maybe he's a monster._"That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monsterThat boy is a monster, m-m-m-monsterThat boy is a monster, m-m-m-monsterThat boy is a monster"_

Purple eyes grope mine as he stands and strides toward me. Thick arms wrap around my waist, his lips brush against my ear. My heart starts to hammer inside my chest. "Do you want to share _my_ bed tonight?" I honestly believe my heart stopped for a moment.

"_He ate my heart(I love that girl)"_

He walks away, without an answer. Moments later a man grabs onto my ass as another wolf whistles. Working here you get used to being hit on and called hot but it's still uncomfortable.

"_He ate my heart(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)"_

I try to ignore all the looks I get as I walk around the bar. As much as I wanted to change you get much better tips if you wear something on the shorter side. So I put up with the stares and calls and occasional touches for some extra cash.

"_He ate my heart(I love that girl)He ate my heart(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)"_

Everyone started to leave not much later, as they leave I begin to clean. One particular table was covered in sticky alcohol. I pout and rub the table with more force than normal. From the corner of my eye I watch Greed approach, a smile on his lips as he observes me bent over the table._"He licked his lips, said to me"Girl, you look good enough to eat"_

Arms slide around my waist and a husky voice whispers in my ear. "So?" My hands slide across his, not sure what I wanted at the moment.

"_Put his arms around meSaid, "Boy, now get your paws right off me"_

My girlfriend wanders over and tells me she's leaving. Her eyes dart to Greed who's nuzzled himself in my hair whispering things into my ear. I give her a smile and she leaves, she knows I can handle myself, besides out of all the men Greed's pretty docile, he won't hurt you to get what he wants. Greed will sweet-talk you into anything._"I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round beforeShe mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby"_

I decide I want to see how much Greed wants this. There are still a few women lingering behind to see if they'll be picked or not. It all depends on Greed and what mood he's in.

"_We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recallBut something tells me that I've seen him, yeah"_

"So, what would it take for you to come with me tonight?" He whispers into my ear. "Hmm? I can give you anything you want." His hand trails up my side, cradling my cheek. "Say the word." A shudder runs down my spine. Anything I want he'll get for me in return for what he wants. "Say the word Baby." Warm lips skim against my ear.

"_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monsterThat boy is a monster, m-m-m-monsterThat boy is a monster, m-m-m-monsterThat boy is a monster"_

"You can't give me what I want." I taunt.

"Which is?"

I turn in his grasp, pulling his body flush to mine. My head swims; Greed's body is so solid and so warm against mine. His lips pull back to reveal his teeth again. I move closer, stand on my tip toes and hover my lips over his.

"_He ate my heart(I love that girl)He ate my heart(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)"_

"You stay at _my _side forever." I breath softly, our lips barely brushing. His body tenses.

"_He ate my heart"_

"The whole night." He counters.

"_(I love that girl)He ate my heart"_

"All morning too." I reply with a small smile.

"_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)"_

He smirks, "Deal." His lips crash down on mine. His hands grab onto my hips and haul me as close as possible._"He ate my heart, he ate my heartInstead he's a monster in my bed"_

One hand securely wrapped around my waist he rips the wet rag I'd been holding and tosses it onto the table behind us as he starts to lead me away. I allow myself to be lead. While Greed is certainly a monster I like him, a lot.

"_He ate my heart, he ate my heart"_

We end up in my bedroom, surrounded by sapphire colored sheets. Strong arms lower me to the bed as a lean body covers my own. My hands claw for a hold against his smooth back.

"_Instead he's a monster in my bedI wanna just dance but he took me home insteadUh oh, there was a monster in my bed"_

Greed kisses me hard, his tongue forces into my mouth. I welcome the sensation taking note that he tastes of whiskey. His hands rip apart my clothes, tossing strips away allowing my skin free to his gaze.

"_We French kissed on a subway trainHe tore my clothes right off"_

Bites and kisses were planted on my chest, climbing higher and higher. Breast, sternum, collarbone, neck, jaw, lips, nose, cheeks, temple, crown of the head. Kisses rise up my body._"He ate my heart then he ate my brain(I love that girl, wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)"_

We strip each other of our clothes and I get admire his body without the influence of alcohol. Lean muscles, dips and curves down his body. Our fingers dance across each other's bodies before entwining themselves together._"He ate my heart(I love that girl)He ate my heart(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)"_

Using his strength he slides our hands above my head before grabbing both my wrists with one hand. As he smiles my heart thumps. I can't decide how I should feel about him anymore._"That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster(Could I love him?)"_

Could I love him? Or is this just the thrill of sex?

"_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster(Could I love him?)"_

Greed's body presses close to mine, I kiss him hard, the warmth of his body spreads through mine, making my decision so much harder. Greed what have you done to me?

"_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster(Could I love him?)That boy is a monster"_

We find a rhythm, matched with kisses and soft whispers. His musky scent surrounds me, encasing me.

"_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster(He ate my heart )"_

Greed growls and grunts my name into his ear. I do the same, only louder.

"_(Could I love him?)"_

He bites hard on my neck. I yelp and feel hot blood start to run down my neck.

"_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

_(He ate my heart )(Could I love him?)"_

The rough, wet tongue slides up my neck. Lapping up the blood. I arch my back and cry out as his hips press to mine.

"_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster(Could I love him?)"_

I think I may love him. Nobody makes me feel the way he does. Nobody can make my heart soar the way he does with just one kiss. One thing's for sure; he's certainly different.

"_That boy is a monster"_


End file.
